


His Choice to Make

by ahoymultiships



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Set after 107, Spoilers, cuz I like writing about coding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 11:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2580503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoymultiships/pseuds/ahoymultiships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver doesn't like his colleague making decisions for him. Set after 1x07.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Choice to Make

**Author's Note:**

> Yay I finally wrote me some Coliver!
> 
> In the dialogue,  
> Plain – Oliver  
> Bold – Connor  
> I’ve named the asshole who tells Connor to stay away as Anthony.

Oliver came out of the bathroom, still trying to get the stain off his shirt.

“I hate you so much, Anthony. Only you could buy me Chinese only to end up spilling it on my shirt.”

Anthony said, “I’m sorry, man. You know how excited I get about Python.”

Oliver laughed. “Yeah, yeah I know. Why do you think I asked you as my partner for pair programming?”

They sat down with their laptops and noodles and started talking about code. In the middle of debugging, Anthony said, “So, Connor had come over while you were in the washroom.”

Oliver sat up. “Wait, what? Why didn’t he come in? Why did he come here?”

Anthony shrugged. “I sent him away.”

“Wait, how do you know him?”

“I was also at the bar when he approached you, remember?”

Oliver frowned. “Why did you send him away?”

Anthony frowned. “He doesn’t deserve you, man. He treats you badly, fucking you just so he can get information out of you.”

Oliver stood up, keeping his laptop away in case he got too mad. “It’s my choice to make whether I want him to continue using me or not, Anthony. You don’t get to make those rules.”

Anthony said, “I’d treat you good, Oliver. I wouldn’t take advantage of you.”

Oliver said, “I need you to leave right now. I can’t even see your face.”

“But the code needs…”

“We can work on that later. Leave. Now.”

_______________________________________________________

Oliver didn’t expect Connor to come back. He thought once he kicked him out, Connor would probably go somewhere to lick his wounds. Or get someone to lick it for him. He picked up his cell phone, deliberating whether to call Connor or not. He decided to throw any ego he had to the wind and called him.

Connor picked up almost immediately.

“Hi.”

“ **Hey.”**

“You should know, that guy isn’t my newest hook-up. He works with me at the office. I didn’t make him go to the door to taunt you. I promise…”

**“I wouldn’t think worse of you for doing that. What I did was deplorable. You should be having sex with random people and sending me pictures.”**

“Are you telling me what you would do?”

There was a pause. It wasn’t an awkward one, though. It felt like the peaceful pauses they had when Connor watched Oliver hack into something. He proclaimed that Oliver writing dozen lines of codes was sexy as fuck.           

**“I got you flowers, you know.”**

“Did you now?”

**“I hear they cause people to have amnesia and forgive the asshole’s faults who is apologizing.”**

“You can’t just get me flowers when you fuck up.”

**“Are hard drives fine as an apology?”**

“I’d like some hard drive right now.”

Oliver couldn’t believe he just said that. Both of them laughed into their phones, Connor’s laugh was more fond than condescending though.

**“It’s getting late. You should go to sleep.”**

“Will you come over tomorrow morning?”

**“Oh…so you…okay.”**

“Get danishes. And coffee. Loads of coffee.”

**“As you wish.”**

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://ahoymultiships.tumblr.com)!


End file.
